The present invention relates to a receiving device for digital broadcasting which provides a plurality of channels.
Recently, with the progress of digital broadcastings, the number of broadcasting channels is increasing. Also, reorganization of channels including establishment and abolishment of channels occurs frequently in the digital broadcasting in comparison with the case of analog broadcasting. It is very troublesome for a user to perform channel setting for his or her receiving device for digital broadcasting (hereafter, a receiving device for digital broadcasting is referred to as digital broadcast receiver) each time the reorganization of channels occurs.
In general, the digital broadcast receiver includes a tuner, a decoder and a controller that controls the entire operation of the receiver. The decoder has the function of decoding a broadcasting signal received by the tuner. After a user operates the receiver to conduct channel selection and information about a selected channel is inputted to the decoder, the decoder enters into a busy state to perform a receiving process for the selected channel while controlling the tuner. In the busy state, the decoder can not accept control signals from the controller.
In the conventional digital broadcast receiver, if a user conducts a channel selection operation while the decoder is in the busy state, the channel selection operation is not accepted by the receiver. Therefore, the user may have an impression that a response of the receiver is decreasing because the user operation is not accepted.